Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
. Characteristics Daedra Hearts are the key ingredient used in crafting Daedric Armor and Daedric Weapons at the blacksmith forge and can also be used to create potions. They are relatively rare and quite valuable. However, several Alchemy shops carry them and refresh stock every 48 hours. A few are found in quests to obtain Daedric artifacts, while others can be found in random apothecary satchels and on necromancers. With the posession of the Sigil Stone, Daedra Hearts can be created by using the Atronach Forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold by putting one human heart and a filled Black Soul Gem in the offering box, then using the pullbar to create a Daedra Heart. Daedra hearts can also be found in Enthir's store located in the Hall of Attainment in The College of Winterhold. Locations Recurring * Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, during and after Pieces of the Past every time they spawn. Four Dremora (two inside, two outside), each posessing one Daedra heart. The four Dremora respawn once each in-game week. * Enthir, at the College of Winterhold, sells two at a time and will restock every week. ** He must be approached first, and then met in his room on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment (first room on the left). The option to barter with him will be lost if Enthir is not approached before the College of Winterhold questline is completed. This issue will fix itself after the Thieves Guild questline is completed. ** If Enthir has never been bartered with, and the College of Winterhold questline has been completed, wearing the Archmage's Robes and talking with him will fix the issue (PS3, does not work for Xbox 360 or PC). Bartering with him as a fence for the Thieves Guild can prevent him from having the Daedra Hearts because he can no longer be found at the College, but at The Frozen Hearth instead (PS3, Xbox 360). * Jorrvaskr. In the room where Kodlak is found, on or near a plate on the desk. ** Respawns at the beginning of each month. ** Counts as stolen unless The Companions' questline has been completed. ** A second Daedra Heart may sometimes be pickpocketed from Kodlak. * Hall of the Vigilant. On the table at the far end of the main room. ** Respawns at the start of each month. ** Counts as Stolen. ** No longer accessable if Dawnguard is installed as the hall will be burned to the ground. * In a random encounter, a thief who is caught bothering a child may drop one after being killed by city guards. * Babette, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, usually sells 2 Daedra Hearts; however, sometimes if the Dark Brotherhood questline has been completed, she might not sell Daedra Hearts. ** This is by far one of the quickest ways, since Babette's inventory will usually be replenished if the game is saved after they are bought, Sleep, Save again, Load the save and then go see Babette who most likely will have gotten more. This process may be repeated until enough hearts for Daedric armor and Alchemy have been obtained (assuming sufficient gold was brought to cover the high cost). * Looted from skeever (rare) Random and Recurring * Any alchemist vendor, like The White Phial, may have up to two Daedra Hearts in stock as early as Character Level 2. ** May also have one in their personal inventory, which may be pickpocketed. * Any Apothecary's Satchel in the game may contain one, though very rare. * Any dead Dremora may drop one. * Any enemy spellcaster may drop one, but only rarely. The more powerful the spellcaster, the higher the chance. * Drelas' Cottage. One may sometimes be found in the containers. * One can be found on a dead alchemist in a random encounter. * One can also be found being sold by an alchemist in Narzulbur (an orc camp near Windhelm) The alchemist is called Bolar. Buy one from her, wait 48 hours to one in-game week then buy another; her inventory restocks. * Vigilants of Stendarr may drop one rarely. * Loot one from the Hagravens at Bard's Leap Summit (rare). * During the quest Under Saarthal, one may be found in the apothecary's sachel under the table where the Psijic Order is first encountered. Limited One-time only. * During the Waking Nightmare quest in which Erandur says Vaermina's Torpor is to be located, in monkey laboratory with three alchemy tables, there are four shelves in the right hand corner of the room in which two hearts can be found. * During The Black Star, Malyn Varen summons three Dremora mages, each of which yields a heart. * In the unmarked Daedric Relic quest. If Velehk Sain is killed, he will drop a heart. * Random encounter: A wandering traveller will say he's gathering supplies in hopes of sharing a new recipe with the Gourmet. ** If the Dark Brotherhood quest To Kill An Empire has been completed, the Writ of Passage may be shown to the traveller to receive a Daedra Heart. ** If the quest has not been completed, the Daedra Heart may be obtained by pickpocketing the traveller or by murdering the traveller. * Narfi will give two or three random ingredients as rewards after he is given Reyda's necklace in the quest Locate Reyda's remains. There is a chance of obtaining a Daedra Heart from him. ** There is also a chance that the remains of Reyda contain a Daedra Heart, which could result in gaining two Daedra Hearts from this quest. * At the heart of Shalidor's Maze, one can be found on the Dremora Valkynaz that is encountered. * In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach on the shelf next to the Alchemy Table and Enchanting Table (it's the building right in front of the exit to Great Lift at Mzinchaleft). * Fulgunthur, during the quest, Forbidden Legend, one can be found on the corpse of Daynas Valen. Quests * Moth gro-Bagol, a blacksmith in the Understone Keep, may ask for one Daedra Heart to be brought to him. * Atub, an Orc mage in Largashbur, will ask for a Daedra Heart, along with one Troll Fat, for the The Cursed Tribe quest. Potions Restore Health *Blisterwort *Blue Dartwing* *Blue Mountain Flower *Butterfly Wing* *Charred Skeever Hide *Eye of Sabre Cat* *Imp Stool *Rock Warbler Egg *Swamp Fungal Pod *Wheat* Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Namira's Rot* Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Namira's Rot * * Powdered Mammoth Tusk * Multiple effects Note: It is not recommended to spend Daedric hearts on potions if Daedric Armor is desired at a later time. Daedric Hearts are rare and expensive, so it is recommended that they be saved for the armor, and then use them for potions after the armor is made. ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources